Back in the Saddle - A McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: A mass homicide has Steve back at work - at least until it's solved - and he spends every free minute he can grab being ... Steve. Part 13 of the REAL World Baby Marathon


_Sammy & Ilna - Another marathon of fun! The best one yet :) I'm looking forward to all the fun that lies ahead. We've only just begun. XOXO_

 _REALMcRollers - your response to the marathon and love for Angle is overwhelming. THANK YOU! If I didn't respond to every incredible review, my apologies, we were writing non stop for two weeks. Nothing makes us happier than your feedback. Hugs and love to you all!_

* * *

 **Back in the Saddle**

 **6:00 a.m.**

"Cath, I'm so sorry, I …" Steve clipped his badge to his belt and holstered his weapon.

"What are you apologizing for? Steve, go."

"But she's only four days old, I wanted to take the rest of the week off."

"Unless you're the one who killed those six people, how can you possibly be apologizing?" She placed a hand on his arm. "Look at me. Go. It's absolutely okay. Get the guy off the streets. We'll be perfectly fine." She looked down at the baby who was sleeping peacefully in her bassinette and back into his eyes. "Be careful."

Steve kissed her, stepped back and then towards her again for a second kiss. "I promise." He moved to place a hand over Angie's tummy. "Both of you." His phone buzzed and he glanced at it. "I gotta …"

" _Go_. I love you. We love you."

"Love you. I'll call and check in."

She smiled at him. "Of course you will."

* * *

Outside the house, Steve slid into the driver's seat as Danny said, "How's Catherine?"

"Good. Great. We slept in shifts like you said. I took two feedings. She got almost five hours." He shifted and merged onto the street.

"And my goddaughter?" His eyes glinted at the term.

"Perfect. She's incredible, Danny, I …" He ran a hand over his face and shook his head.

"I know. You didn't want to leave. Ever. Been there, the first few times really suck. Hopefully we nail this scumbag fast and you can go back to having the week off."

"I …" Steve was interrupted by the shrill ring of the phone and he hit talk on the wheel. "Chin, we're en route. What's the SIT REP?"

* * *

At the multiple homicide scene, several of the HPD officers came up to congratulate Steve. Every mention of his daughter had his lips twitching into a grin.

Both partners looked up to see Max heading their way as they entered the construction site where six bodies had been unearthed when the crew began to dig a foundation at dawn.

"Good morning, Detective, Commander. To use a phrase from the old west, I see you're back in the saddle as it were."

"Didn't have much choice." Steve shook his head. "You got a cause and time of death?"

"I'll know more upon further examination, but the bodies are all in the same state. They were all killed within the same 24 to 48 hour period. I'd estimate closer to 48. The common grave they were discarded in was fairly deep and they weren't saturated with last night's rain. All were shot, small caliber, to the back of the external occipital crest. If pressed to hazard a guess, I'd say by a common assailant."

"Execution style," Danny said with a grimace.

"I can't hypothesize as to motive, but that does sound like a distinct possibility," Max agreed. "I've completed my examination. The bodies are ready to go to my lab when you release them." He nodded at both men and added, "My very best to Catherine and the baby. I'd like to stop by in a few days for a brief visit and to bring a small gift when it's convenient."

"Thanks, Max. I'll check what day and time is good with Catherine and let you know later today. A gift isn't necessary, you know."

"It's customary to bring a token of welcome for a new baby. Besides I found something I'm quite positive she'll like."

Steve grinned. "I'm sure she will. Thanks, Max I'll text you tonight."

After examining the crime scene, Steve signed to release the bodies and stepped out of the taped off area. Pulling out his phone he hit #1 on auto dial.

Catherine answered on the second ring. "Hey."

"Hey, how is she? How are you?"

"We're fine. She just finished eating and is falling asleep so I'm gonna try to nap while she does. Mom's coming over at ten so I can take a shower."

"Be careful."

"In the shower?" she teased.

"Catherine …"

"Steve …" She laughed. "I'm fine. Really."

"Okay, okay. Kiss her for me. Tell her I love her."

"She's right here. You can tell her."

He could hear her moving the phone and he smiled. "It's Daddy, Angie. I love you. See you soon."

Catheirine's voice was light and happy when she spoke. "She said she loves you and to be careful. How's it going?"

"All six shot execution style."

"Gonna be an all nighter?"

"I hope not. I'll call you soon. Love you, Cath."

"Love you."

He ended the call and looked at his screen The image was of Catherine holding an hours-old Angie and smiling beautifully at the lens. Pocketing the phone, he strode off towards the car and what he was sure would be a long day of investigation.

* * *

Back at HQ, Steve grabbed a data sheet from Chin as Kono prepared to head out after a lead. Stopping in his office, he sat and pulled out his phone. Checking the time he texted:

 _How's Angie? Is your mom there yet?_

 _ **She's perfect and yes, she's READING to the baby. She brought four new books. Any progress?**_

 _Couple of leads. Kono's on her way to Haleiwa, Chin's meeting with one of his informants._

 _ **Hope you get a break soon. I'm about to hop in the shower. I can't wait to take a bath, but I don't think I can climb in and out of the soaking tub just yet. Maybe tomorrow."**_

 _I'll scrub it down tonight._

 _ **It's clean, Steve.**_

 _There may be bacteria. I'll do a bleach and water scrub down. Take me ten minutes._

 _ **You. Are...**_

 _You're going to put it in writing now, Rollins?_

 _ **Absolutely! ADORABLE. Thank you. I'm going to go shower before the baby needs to eat.**_

 _Okay be careful. Take a nap while your mom is there._

 _ **Aye, aye, Commander. Love you.**_

 _Love you._

He looked up when Danny rapped on the doorframe. "How's the baby?"

"How'd …"

"You have your goofy look times two, daddy-o." His best friend was grinning.

Steve shook his head, completely uncontrite. "She's great. Elizabeth's there reading her a story. Cath's going to take a shower. I hope she takes a nap." He gestured at the paper in Danny's hand. "What'd you find?"

"Looks like a hit man from Reno flew in under the radar last week. His AKA is Bernard Fife." Danny snorted. "Like nobody watched _The Andy Griffith Show_ , ever. Real name's Gregory Dunn. Ex-military." He handed the info sheet to Steve.

"Sniper in Desert Storm," he read aloud. "Impressive number of kills before he went off grid. Suspected of selling stolen artifacts on the black market. Escaped the brig and went to ground summer of '92, rumored to have gone mercenary in '95 ..." he continued as he checked his weapon and stood. The partners headed for the car to meet with a former member of Dunn's company who swore he'd seen him a few days before and called the police when the morning news broke and he recognized the signature kill pattern of his ex battalion mate. "He's got an address for where he says he saw Dunn was living. If it's him we'll have a solve before tonight. Let's go."

* * *

Four hours later, they'd arrested and booked Gregory Dunn on murder for hire charges. He had an outstanding federal warrant from 20 plus years ago on the charges in his past and would be held pending extradition to Leavenworth.

Danny did a movie-quality double take when they approached the car for the drive home and Steve said, "You drive," and tossed him the keys.

" _What?"_

"I said, you drive."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

Danny stopped walking. "Seriously. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm good, I need to send a couple of texts."

His partner let out a breath and smiled. "You can call her from the car, you know."

"I …" Steve shrugged. "What if the baby's asleep and I wake her up?"

Danny grinned. "You won't, and she's gotta get used all kinds of noise. You guys tiptoe around her and she'll be a bad sleeper. You go about your lives, run the vacuum, ring the phone, set off a grenade." He smirked. "She'll get used to sleeping through it and be fine." He tossed the keys back at his best friend. Call your wife, Steve. Check on your daughter." He couldn't hold back a chuckle. "This is only what? The fifty seventh time today?"

"It's not that many," Steve huffed but couldn't hide a smile.

"How many times is it?"

"I didn't coun…"

"Steven, don't make me ask Catherine."

"Nine. Okay? I checked in nine times." He was on the verge of laughing but did his best to school his features.

"Ha!"

" _Ha_? What the hell is ' _ha'_ supposed to mean?"

"Ha means that when I called Grace five times to check in the first weekend I had sole custody and she was with Grandma Josie and Linda because we caught the Winchel bombing case, you said I was hovering. 'Don't hover, Danno,' you said. 'Stop worrying so much,' you said. 'Gracie's perfectly safe.' " Danny was grinning. "And I said, 'Just you wait until you and Catherine have a little SEAL pup and we'll revisit this conversation.' And I've waited. Very patiently, I might add. And so I say, ha!" He sat back, pleased.

"I don't remember that conversation." Steve's smirk escaped his control for just a flash before he reigned it in.

" _You_ remember everything." Danny waved a hand, gleefully. "And I am so, so happy you have a little angel of your own ... see what I did there? Angeline - Angel … anyway, like I said, I couldn't be more thrilled for you and Catherine _and_ I always knew you'd be just as protective as me, if not worse." He grinned as Steve hit the horn and skirted a slow moving vehicle.

"See that? Everyone knows you're a maniac who hates to wait but that right there my friend was a 'get out of my way - every second I'm delayed is time away from my kid' face you just had."

Steve shook his head. "Of course I wanna get home, I can't wait to see her, but that guy was practically driving backwards."

"He was doing fifty." Danny pointed out, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Limit's 55." Steve tried to sound contrary but a lower tone was all he could muster.

"Not buying it; I had the same look my first day back in the saddle as Max put it." Danny tilted his chin at his best friend. "And seriously, I'm happy as hell you know what it's like first hand. To never want to miss a second with her because nothing will ever, _ever_ be more incredible than the love you have for that little girl." Danny took a breath and his smile at his partner's nod became a smirk. "But ... having said that, now that you're SuperSEAL in 'I'm a new daddy' mode? I totally think I'm entitled to bust your chops every now and then, mister _I called home nine times_. Of course Grace will think that's adorable." He rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of Gracie, how many times?" Steve said after a few seconds, keeping his gaze straight ahead.

Danny sat quietly for half a minute before he spoke to his partner's profile. "Eleven."

Both men tried to stifle the laughter that escaped and failed. Steve turned the car off the highway as he reached their exit and repeated, "Sorry? I didn't catch that number."

Danny huffed but couldn't suppress another snort of laughter as he admitted with a smile. "Eleven, okay? My first day back on duty after Grace was born I called to check on her eleven times."

Steve's eyes crinkled at the corners with his broad smile.

 _End - thanks for reading_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the love you've shown during the REAL World Baby Marathon for Catherine, Steve & Angie!**  
_

 _Find all_ _our REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in 'chronological order on_ _ **our website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

Or in the _**McRoll in the**_ _ **REAL World community**_ _here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **(Thanks to Katy!)**_

Find us on _**Tumblr**_ _: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

You can always _**join our mailing list or say hi**_ _by emailing us at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with add me, please! in the subject line._

And say hi to me anytime on _**Twitter**_ _where I'd love to hear your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and tag #RealMcRollers_


End file.
